J'adore
by LordsBecca
Summary: Ginny's back in time, and falling for the wrong boy...
1. Meeting

TITLE: J'adore  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Ginny/Tom Romance  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: After writing my first Slasher fic, "Thank God for Spitballs", I offered to write short fics about any couple for anyone. My friend Nora requested one for Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle. So, here it is!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I did this for Nora, so you can't sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Ginny hurried to the office of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. She knew she had to tell him what she had overheard. She ran through the clumps of students that were patiently walking to their next class. As she bumped and ran into some of her classmates, they shot her looks and mumbled about her "paranoid behavior". Ginny ignored these remarks and continued to run to see her advisor. At last, she reached the door.  
  
"Pixie-sticks," she huffed at the statues that guarded the Headmaster. The doors opened, and Ginny stepped in.  
  
A bright red bird began to welcome Ginny as she stepped in.  
  
"Hello, Fawkes."  
  
"Ginny?" A voice cam from behind the desk.  
  
"Professor, I've just heard some disturbing news that I think you should be informed about. Draco Malfoy was-"  
  
"Please," Dumbledore interrupted, "I've just been informed that Minister Cornilius Fudge is coming to discuss some recent Muggle attacks. Can this wait?"  
  
Sighing, Ginny nodded her head. "Yes, sir."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good girl. We can talk later, yes?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, and left.  
  
Ginny Weasley was alone in the large room. Scanning the shelves in her curious manner, she caught sight of a light. It was coming from a cupboard of some sort. She was drawn to it, and slowly, she moved to it.   
  
Carefully , she opened the cupboard, and found what created the light. It was a triangular pyramid, only about four inches high. It was a clear glass, and inside was water, which created a magnificent rainbow. Ginny's curiosity got the best of her, and she picked up the prism.  
  
Suddenly, Ginny was no longer in Professor Dumbledore's office. She was in Hogwarts, but in room she had never seen before. It was strange, cold, and dark. Four beds were in the room, and four trunks at the ends of each bed. And along the posts of each bed, there was a long animal, carved into the wood. A snake.  
  
The doorknob turned, and Ginny panicked. She ran behind a trunk and hid.   
  
A boy walked into the room, around Ginny's age. He was tall and dark, very dark. He was quiet, didn't make a sound except when he closed the doors. He fell onto the bed Ginny was hiding behind, but didn't notice the red-head. He sighed, and cursed.  
  
"Damn Potions Master. Failing me. What an asshole."  
  
Ginny smiled. She liked him already. At least he wasn't a stuck-up Slytherin. She laughed at the thought of being in a Slytherin room.   
  
The boy sat straight up. He had heard Ginny laugh.   
  
"Who's there?" He asked, standing up. "I warn you, I'm excellent at curses. I-I could kill you!"  
  
Ginny shrieked and stood up. "I'm so sorry! I don't even know how I got here, it was a mist-"  
  
The boy held up a hand to signify he wanted silence. Ginny closed her mouth, and lowered her head. "I'm really sorry about this," she whispered.   
  
He walked closer to her. "What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
He smiled at her. "I like that name. Where did you come from? I've never seen you at school before. What year are you in?"  
  
Ginny tensed again. "Actually, I don't know how I got here. I was in Dumbledore's office, and I touched this triangle thingy, and suddenly, I was here. I-I don't know how to get back."  
  
The boy smiled calmly at her. Ginny smiled back. "I'm sorry I happened to get here."  
  
He pointed to his bed, and said to her, "Please, sit down. We'll try to work this out, okay?"  
  
Ginny's smile grew. She didn't know why, but this person seemed so harmless, and though she had just met him, she trusted him more then she trusted herself. His smile and manner he treated her with was just pleasant, and she felt safe with him. So, she sat down.  
  
"Okay Ginny. Now, tell me one more time what happened."  
  
Ginny cleared her throat. "I was in Headmaster Dumbledore's office, informing him about some disturbing news, when-"  
  
"Wait! Ginny? You much be mistaken. You just said Dumbledore was Headmaster!"  
  
Ginny cocked her head and looked at the boy questionably. "Well, yes. He is Headmaster." She laughed, and joked, "What time period are you from?!"  
  
The boy wasn't amused. "The day that idiot is Headmaster, is the day Muggles are interesting."  
  
Ginny stood up and put her hands on her hips. "And WHAT, may I ask, is wrong with Muggles?"  
  
"Oh, c'mon!" laughed the boy. "You can't be serious! You're Slytherin. You know perfectly well that Muggles and Mudbloods are no-good and should be wiped off this world! All we need, is someone strong enough and brave enough to go through with it."  
  
Ginny's mouth gaped. "I'm NOT in Slytherin! And one of my close friends happens to be a Muggle-born! How dare you say that about her! She's a good person, just like I thought YOU were!"  
  
The boy also got angry. "If you're not in Slytherin, what house ARE you in?"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!" screamed Ginny, who's body was just as red as her hair with anger.  
  
He sighed, and mumbled, "Why does everyone I like have to be in Gryffindor?!"  
  
"Now you're against Gryffindors?! What is WITH you? Why are you so prejudice?" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Forget it. I don't care. Just...just take me to Dumbledore. I want to go home."  
  
He boy nodded. "All right, Gin." He held his hand out. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"Wait," she said. "You never told me your name."  
  
"Tom," the boy smiled. "Tom Riddle.  
^*^*^  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed that. If you'd like me to continue, email me at lordsbecca@yahoo.com :)  
  
  



	2. Reason

TITLE: J'adore  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Ginny/Tom Romance  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: After writing my first Slasher fic, "Thank God for Spitballs", I offered to write short fics about any couple for anyone. My friend Nora requested one for Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle. So, here it is!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I did this for Nora, so you can't sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Ginny's insides turned cold, and she began to shake all over. "T-Tom?"  
  
Tom's smile melted. "Ginny? What's wrong?" He forced a laugh. "It's just a name!"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "No!" she said, and began to cry. "Tom, do you really feel that way about Muggles and Muggle-borns?" she asked, with much intensity in her voice.  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry Ginny, but yes, I do." He took her hand and came closer to her. "Ginny? What's wrong?" His eyes showed pain and worry, and his heart broke to see Ginny so upset.  
  
Ginny shook her head and sat back down on the bed. This was all too much. She was sitting here, speaking with Tom Riddle-again. The more she looked at his face, the more he reminded him of the person who had kept her in the Chamber of Secrets. He was older then, but it was still the same person: still the same heart-less killer. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner. What was she going to do?  
  
Her initial thought was to go to Dumbledore and explain what Tom was going to do in the future, and try to stop it. But then the future would be changed. So many people would be alive, and yet so many wouldn't exist. If she changed the past now, she could inadvertally kill herself, or someone close to her. She couldn't risk it.  
  
On the other hand, if she were to change the future, she could save thousands of people from being brutally murdered by Voldemort. By Tom. *Harry would have his parents, James and Lily*, she thought happily. But then again, it could be that if Voldemort wasn't around, neither would Harry, or Ron, or thousands of others who were alive.  
  
But why would she have come here? Ginny believed everyone had a purpose in life: Dumbledore's was to protect the thousands of children who walked into Hogwarts. Cornilius Fudge's was to run the Ministry of Magic. Her brothers' were to annoy her to death. Harry's was-*Wait, thought Ginny. If I keep Tom from becoming Voldemort, then Harry would have no purpose in life, because his purpose is to stop him*. Ginny sighed. It was difficult, having the fate of the world in her hands. Dumbledore will know what to do, she thought, sighing.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore's office?" Ginny asked Tom in an uneasy voice. "I wish to go alone."  
  
Tom shook his head. "No way. Not in your condition. You're so pale, you look sick. I'm going to walk you down there. I don't want you fainting along the way."  
  
"NO!" Ginny screamed, pulling her body away from Tom. "No, I'm okay. I can go alone. Just please give me directions to his office."  
  
"All right," Tom sighed, throwing his hands in the air. "I try to help, but you just push away. If someone attacks you on your way-"  
  
"What on earth do you mean, 'if someone attacks you'?" demanded Ginny. "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself! I'll have you know that I was kept in the Chamber of Se-" but she cut off, realizing who she was saying this to. She coughed, and said, "Listen, I just want to see Dumbledore. Now, I'll ask you again: where is his office?"  
  
Tom turned around and opened the door. "Just follow me, Ginny. We've had some recent attacks on some girls...some guy in the school is going around...well, I'm sure you understand."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Fine," she said. "Take me to Dumbledore."  
  
The two walked through the door, Tom happy to be with Ginny, Ginny frightened to be with Tom. She kept her eyes on him as he walked calmly in front of her. How could someone this sweet turn into someone so horrible? she thought to herself, so confused on how the human mind worked. What makes people turn rotten?  
  
Ginny remembered a Dark Arts class, where Professor Lupin did a lesson about what goes on inside a mad man's mind. He explained how it takes years for the madness to form. Lunacy formed from many things: pain, fear, and anger. Over the years, if a person had enough pain, fear, and anger inside, they would mold together to create a madman: an insane human capable of revolting doings without any guilt. And though no one really understood the mind of a madman, people believed that one traumatizing event had to occur in that person's life. One major, appalling circumstance must have happened for that person to hold so much pain, so much fear, and so much anger for them to go insane.   
  
But what would happen, or had happened, to Tom to make him go stark-raving mad?  
  
"Tom?" asked Ginny, investigating the situation.   
  
Tom slowed down his pace and turned his head to Ginny. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to invade your privacy, and if you choose not to answer, that's fine, but...well, has anything ever awful happened to you? And I don't mean you got detention or anything, but, anything absolutely terrible?"  
  
Tom turned away from Ginny and sighed. "Yes, Ginny. Something awful did happen to me, about two years ago."  
  
Ginny pushed further. "May I ask what happened?"  
  
Tom nodded. "About two years about, I was best friends with a boy named Jake. Jake and I were inseparable. I didn't do anything without Jake, and he didn't do anything without me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. We constantly went to the village together, and hung out with the Muggle children, not caring that they were Muggle at all. And when we were here at Hogwarts, we talked with Muggles, and Mudbloods as well. We weren't against them. I wasn't against them.  
  
"But one day, while we were in the Muggle village, some Muggles got angry that I hand used a spell to make the water turn colors for the little kids. They claimed that we were freaks, and we should be burned at the stake. Jake and I tried to explain that our magic was harmless, and that nothing would happen to the children who were playing with the colorful water. But the Muggle parents just wouldn't listen. Some started pushing us, getting physical. Jake screamed at them, trying to tell them that nothing was wrong, and if they really didn't like it, he would undo the spell. But they were Muggles, and they wouldn't listen. Jake pulled his wand out, just so he could undo the water spell, and they attacked, afraid he was going to kill them. They beat him. One man even brought out a gun. They eventually beat him to death."  
  
Ginny's mouth gaped, horrified by the story. "So...so that's why you hate Muggles?"  
  
"Yes," Tom whispered. "I tried to save him," he quickly said, becoming defensive. "I really did, Ginny! But they tried to shoot me with their gun! I didn't want to die, so I let my best friend die instead."  
  
Ginny now understood. Pain: pain of losing his best friend. Fear: fear of the Muggles. Anger: anger at the Muggles who had killed Jake. And guilt. Guilt for not trying harder to save Jake. It was clear why Tom had gone insane.  
  
"Here," Tom said, pointing to a door. "This is Dumbledore's office. Shall I wait outside?"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly. She was still in shock by Tom's horrible story. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in!" came a voice from inside.  
  
Ginny opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
A younger Dumbledore looked at Ginny and blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, and you are...?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "I'm someone who can save the future."  
  
^*^*^  
Ohh! What do ya think? Hope you liked it! To write more, or not to write more...that is the question that only you, the reader, can answer. Lemme know at lordsbecca@yahoo.com. Thankies!  



	3. Decisions

TITLE: J'adore  
AUTHOR: Becca  
E-MAIL: lordsbecca@yahoo.com  
RATING: PG  
CATEGORY: Ginny/Tom Romance  
ARCHIVE: Sure, just drop me a line!  
  
SUMMARY: After writing my first Slasher fic, "Thank God for Spitballs", I offered to write short fics about any couple for anyone. My friend Nora requested one for Ginny Weasley and Tom Riddle. So, here it is!  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I did this for Nora, so you can't sue!  
  
^*^*^  
  
Dumbledore blinked, confused by what Ginny had said, and who Ginny was. "I-I'm sorry?"  
  
Ginny's smile fell off her face. "Please, let me explain."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "That's a good idea."  
  
Ginny began to explain everything. She told him how she was in his office, and was left alone because he had gone to speak with the Minister of Magic about Muggle attacks.  
  
"Wait, why would I be talking to the Minister of Magic? And why would we be discussing Muggle attacks?"  
  
"Because," Ginny explained, "you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts in my time."  
  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked. "Me? Headmaster? Moi?!" he smiled. "Really? How delightful!" He looked at Ginny, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. But, that doesn't explain why we were meeting about Muggle attacks."  
  
"Please, sir. Allow me to continue, and everything will make sense." She continued to talk about how she found the prism, and how she ended up with Tom.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore interrupted. "Tom is a good boy."  
  
"NO!" Ginny cried. She explained how he felt about Muggles and Muggle-borns, and how he would turn into Voldemort. She told him about the thousands who would die, and the thousands who had to suffer with dead friends and family. Ginny also mentioned Harry. Dumbledore just sat there, eyes calm, and his hand rubbing his slightly gray beard.   
  
Ginny ended explaining how she was confused on what to do.   
  
"...And I just don't know if I should change the future, and risk changing my family and friends, but save thousands who were killed by Voldemort...er, Tom, or if I should allow Tom to become Voldemort and murder thousands of innocent people."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes," he agreed. "I can see how this could be confusing." He stood and began to pace around the room. Once in a while, he would stop, write something down, and being pacing again. After ten minutes of this cycle, he stopped and sat down. "Ginny, everything happens for a reason in this world. Do you know why bad things happen?" He frowned when Ginny shook her head. "It's so we learn from our mistakes, and learn to never do those bad things again. If Tom does not become Voldemort, some other sick person will become a killer just like him. If we don't allow this to happen, then someone in the future will do it. We must learn from what Tom is doing now, not wait for it to happen later when it's too late to stop it."  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand."  
  
"All right," Dumbledore said. "Let's say we do stop Tom from becoming Voldemort. Years pass, and nothing terrible ever happens. Now, it's the year two-thousand. And your friend, Harry, doesn't know any better and starts to hate Muggles and Muggle-borns. Next thing we know, he's grown to be an insane killer. He did this because no one before him had done it, and he doesn't know that it's wrong, and what the final consequence is."  
  
Ginny nodded, understanding what Dumbledore had told her. "So, you're saying we can't do anything about this?"  
  
"Correct, Ginny."  
  
She sighed. "But-"  
  
"We just can't, Ginny. It would disobeying the rules of time travel."  
  
*Shit*, Ginny thought, wishing Dumbledore had told her they needed to do something right away. She thought of how she had the answer to getting Harry his parents back in her hands, and how she had just thrown it in the garbage.   
  
"Okay," she agreed, standing up out of her chair. "Next question: how do I get home?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and answered, "That's a tough one, Ginny." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry Ginny, but...I-I don't know the answer to it."  
  
^*^*^  
Ah HAH! And you thought Dumbledore would have all the answers! I'm a little tease, ain't I? ::bows:: Thank you! Remember: my stories don't continue without support! E-mail me at lordsbecca@yahoo.com . I DO except flames, but please don't be too mean. I do have a self-esteem that must stay uplifted if I want to write good fics.   



End file.
